


A Change in the Story

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel child, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old, Jophiel Winchester, named after the archangel of beauty, is the daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel, who are newly engaged. Sam and Gabriel are about to have their first child together, already one year married.</p><p>Sam and Dean are out and are settling down with families and homes and husbands. Dean and Cas have a house, and Sam and Gabriel have a house not too far away. </p><p>It was all a normal Thursday until the thought to be deceased parents of Dean and Sam Winchester appear on Dean's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/gifts).



16 year old, Jophiel Winchester has her black headphones on, blasting rock music in her ears through her iPod. Her bright green eyes are hidden behind her relaxed eyes as she taps her black boot to the beat on the coffee table, nodding her head slightly to the melody. Her arms are crossed behind her head, resting on the back of the couch. A small smile plays on her lips as she hears the scream of Lacey Sturm. 

A loud knock on the front door breaks her from her peace. Her eyes snap open, and she stands up, pausing the music. She walks to the front door with a confused look. 

“Who the hell are you?” she asks. “If you’re here to hurt my mom I’ll kill you.”

“Dean Winchester lives here, right?” a blonde woman asks with a little smile. 

“Who’s asking?” Jophiel fires back. 

“Mary and John Winchester,” the woman answers.

“Jo, who’s at the door?” Dean calls from the kitchen. 

“Some chick named Mary, and her douchey looking friend named John,” Jo calls back. 

“I do not look like a douche!” John glares. Jo leans against the doorframe, crossing her arms and looking at the man. 

“Uh huh. What ever gets you to sleep at night, man,” she rolls her eyes.

Dean walks into view with a bowl and spoon in his hands. “Wh-“ Dean cuts himself off with a gasp, dropping the bowl and spoon to the floor. “Oh my God.”

“Dad?” Jo rushes to Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, Jo,” he assures her quietly. He walks towards the visitors and pulls out his salt and holy water that he always keeps in his pockets. 

He splashes both of his parents with the holy water and throws salt on them. Mary spits out some holy water that got in her mouth, totally unharmed. John simply frowns at the cold water seeping in his clothes. 

“Hey Dean,” Mary smiles and holds her arms out for a hug. Dean throws himself in her arms, tears flowing down his face and onto her shirt. She rubs his back gently, smiling as she kisses the top of his head. 

“Hey son,” John says, smiling a little. Dean looks at his father and pulls both his parents into a massive hug. 

“Okay, can someone explain to me what in the name of Grandpa is going on?” Jo demands, straightening her leather jacket. 

“Sorry,” Dean laughs a little. “Mom, Dad, this is my daughter, Jophiel.”

“You guys can call me Jo,” she answers. “They’re your parents, Dad?”

“Yeah, angel,” Dean sniffles slightly. “Come on in.” He beckons his parents inside. John and Mary step inside, looking around the decent sized home that Dean has acquired. 

“You’re probably wondering what the hell we’re here for, and how the hell it happened, aren’t you?” John asks. 

“Yeah, just a little,” Dean replies. 

“Hey, Dad? You smell anything burning?” Jo says, making him jump up and sprint towards the kitchen. 

He yanks the oven open and frowning deeply. “Son of a bitch!”

“Please tell me you didn’t burn the food for Father’s return on Saturday,” she mumbles to him. 

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I did.”

“Damn it, Dad. Shit,” she exhales, disappointed. “I’m calling Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sammy.”

“No, no! I still hate Gabriel,” Dean reminds her. 

“Get over it. You burnt the food. And for the love of Grandpa, Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe got married a year ago!” Jo laughs slightly. “Uncle Sammy’s having a baby soon.”

“Wait- Uncle Sammy?” Mary and John asks, confused. “Having a baby?”

“Oh,” Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well.. Sammy’s having a baby in, like, 2 months.”

“What?!” John exclaims. 

“How?” Mary questions. 

“When an archangel and a hunter love each other very much, a lot of grinding and gross picturing happens,” Jo explains, cleaning up the mess her dad had made by dropping the bowl. 

“No, Jo. They mean as in ‘How the holy hell is my baby brother having a baby?’,” Dean laughs. He redirects his attention to his parents. “Sam fell in love with this douche bag archangel, Gabriel.”

“As in THE Gabriel?” Mary asks. “The one who came to Mary and was like ‘You’re the next Jane the Virgin’?”

“That is one of Sam’s favorite stories to have Gabe tell,” Jo says. 

“Wait , Sam’s gay?” John seems to wince at the word. 

“He kinda noticed it wasn’t working for him with girls, so Gabriel hit on him. Sam snuck out, went on a few dates, got married, got pregnant, and here we are,” Dean explains. 

“So who’s Jo’s mom?” Mary asks. 

“Well, I have two dads, actually,” Jo says. “Castiel is my father, and your son is the one who got cut up like a turkey on Thanksgiving to have this awesome teenage badass living on planet Earth.” She flicks her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“You’re gay, too?” John remarks, surprised. “I thought you were done with that little phase.”

“Dad, can we not have this conversation in front of my daughter?” Dean frowns. 

“John,” Mary says in a warning tone.

“No, we’re gonna have talk about it now. Jophiel is 15, right?” John asks. 

“I’m 16,” she corrects him.

“Alright, 16. She knows that she has gay parents and gay uncles. What, is she gay, too?”

The lights flicker. “Leave my dad alone,” Jo warns. “I don’t take kindly to anyone talking bad about my parents or sexuality.”

“Jo, angel, calm down. It’s okay,” Dean says softly. 

“I won’t take kindly on that Castiel guy who raped my son,” John mumbles, thinking that no one can hear him. 

Jo snaps. She stands up and punches John dead in the face. “Don’t you EVER threaten my family, got it? If you ever say anything about us, I’ll kill you. Are we clear?” Her eyes fade blue and the lights flicker, illuminating her huge, grey and black wings. 

“Damn,” Mary whispers. 

“Don’t mess with me. You have absolutely no idea who or what I am. I am the daughter of Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am an angel. You also have absolutely no idea when or what I can do to you,” Jophiel glares piercing, now blue eyes into John Winchester’s before disappearing with a sound of wings. 

Dean sighs, glaring at his father deeply. “She is just like her father,” he mumbles before looking at his father. “See what you did?” He starts looking   
around the house and back yard. “Jo! Angel, where are you? Come on back now!”

No response.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar angel returns.

Jophiel's eyes glow a bright blue as her Grace collects into the palm of her hand. She growls and releases the energy at a nearby tree, making it explode into tiny chips of wood. 

She sighs and lays back on the grass, frowning deeply, a scowl etched into her features. Her muscles are tense, and her eyes have yet to return back to their normal warm, bright green color, but she closes them, trying to relax herself. 

Dean is probably worried sick about her, but she'll return soon enough. This isn't the first time this has happened. When she's angry, she will simply fly off to this place as lay back until she's relaxed enough to come back to her father. 

She really misses her angel father, Castiel. He's been gone for about a week, and she misses him dearly. 

"Hey, Father. I know you're probably busy and aren't listening, but I just wanted you to know that I miss you a whole lot. I can't wait until you come back home. 

"Dad's been cuddling with that damn trench coat of yours every night since you left. He can't sleep without it. He acts like he's hiding it well, but he doesn't know that I can see and feel how bad he's hurting and how much he misses you. 

"Just... Heaven's a bitch for what everyone's telling me. So be careful, would you? I can't loose one of my parents. 

"I love you, Father, and I hope you come home safe," Jo prays to her father, Castiel, hoping he can hear her. 

"Jophiel," a deep and raspy voice says next to her, making her snap her eyes open. 

"Father?" She says in disbelief. 

"I always am listening to you and Dean," Cas smiles. "Always, my little angel." He holds his arms out for a hug from his daughter. 

Jo gladly accepts and crawls into the older angel's strong arms. She nuzzles closer to him, inhaling his scent. 

"Calm down, my child," Cas runs a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "You'll be okay, as will your mother."

"What about you, Father?" Jo asks quietly. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will be, sweetheart. I will never leave you," Cas assures her, hugging her closer. 

"Father?"

"Yes, Jophiel?"

"Can you.. can you sing to me? Please?"

Cas smiles. "Yes. I can." He starts softly singing an Enochian lullaby, sending Jo into a deep sleep almost immediately. He holds his 16 year old close and right as he flies through the clouds to deliver her back to her dad. 

He appears in Dean's room with a small smile. Castiel leans down and kisses the young angel's forehead. "Stay strong, my little bee. I love you, and I am very proud of you." He presses two fingers lightly on her forehead, blessing her with good dreams. He lays the blankets over her before leaving room. 

He walks into the living room to see Dean, slumping over sadly. He knows how to fix it quickly. 

"Hello Dean," he says from the door frame. 

Dean whips his head around with a hopeful smile. "Cas?"

"I've returned," he chuckles slightly. Before he knows it, he has an armful of Dean Winchester, and his chest is being nuzzled into. 

"Missed you so much, baby," Dean mumbles. Cas kisses the top of Dean's head. 

"I've missed you as well, beautiful," he nuzzles his forehead onto Dean's as Dean looks up into his eyes. He kisses Dean's nose, making the retired hunter laugh a little. 

"Caasss~" he whines quietly, forgetting about his parents. "That tickles." 

"Oh yeah?" Castiel kisses Dean's nose and chest again, making Dean legitimately giggle. 

"Quit it, Daddy~" Dean smiles. 

"What the hell? 'Daddy'? Did you seriously just call another man that?" John barks, making Dean gasp, pulling away from his boyfriend's chest. 

"I..uh," Dean stutters, not knowing what to say. 

"John, leave him alone, for God's sake! He's finally happy with this guy, and I have absolutely no problem with it. So stop being a selfish douche bag, and be happy for the two of them!" Mary snaps, glaring at John. 

"Mom, it's okay," Dean says quietly. 

"No, Dean, it's not. Look at me," Cas orders, making Dean look at the angel. "I know how you are with your father, but your mother and I are both here to make sure nothing happens to you, okay? It's not alright that he's making fun of you for who you are, but it won't happen again."

Mary and Castiel both look at John, shooting bullets into his head with their eyes. "Right?"

John sighs. "Whatever."

"Oh, and John Winchester?" Cas says, turning his attention to Dean's father. "First of all, don't you EVER talk to my daughter or my Dean like that ever again or I WILL unleash the full rage of an archangel and myself on you. Are we clear? Good." John grunts and gets up, walking outside. 

"Now you," Cas smiles at Dean. "Are going to sit on the couch and tell me what happened while I was gone, and I'll make you pie. Deal?"

Dean nods. "Is that all you have to do? Bribe me with pie, and you get anything you want?"

"Pretty much, yes," Cas chuckles at Dean's pout. He picks him up, making Dean yelp a little, and carries him to the couch, placing him down gently. 

Mary smiles warmly. "You two are adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Dean frowns. 

"Yes you are," Mary and Cas both say. "Very adorable." Then they both look at each other with confused looks. 

"So you must be Castiel," Mary says. 

"That I am," Cas replies. 

"Your daughter thinks very highly of the both of you," she answers. 

"Jophiel is just like her mother, actually," Cas says, laughing as Dean buries his now red face in his trench coat. "She goes to Dean for anything because she knows I do not posses much knowledge, even now, about the modern world. With anything angel related, she comes to me."

"What's wrong, Dean?" Mary teases playfully. "You don't like it when you're referred to as a mother?"

"I seriously don't understand that, beautiful," Cas says, catching on. He pokes Dean's ribs, making him jump slightly. "You were very cuddly and emotional for those months."

"Cas, I was pregnant. It's kinda what happens," Dean says, looking at his boyfriend. 

"You're still really cuddly now though," Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair, making him lay his head on Castiel's lap. "Are you tired?"

"No," Dean lies. 

"Dean," Cas warns. 

"I'm not," Dean lies again. 

Castiel simply sighs and starts rubbing his back gently. 

Mary decides to help out, so she starts to sing softly: 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let him into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better" 

Dean gasps a little, looking at his mother. He notices that she's changing the lyrics a bit now, but her voice is still relaxing.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get him  
The minute you let him under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found him, now go and get her  
Remember to let him into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let him under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better"

By the end of the song, Dean Winchester is fast asleep, cuddling into Cas's lap, his thumb in his mouth. 

"He's adorable," Cas smiles, carding his fingers through Dean's short hair. 

"He always has been," Mary says quietly. "I felt so bad when I left him. I saw him in Heaven, and I felt horrible."

"As did I. I looked over his memories, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to bring your husband back and smite him for what he did to Dean."

"I'm happy you're the one," she says. 

"The one?" Cas questions. 

"Dean's true love. Don't mess him up," Mary says. 

"I would never even think about it. Dean gave me something I never thought I'd have: Free will, a family, and love."

"I really like you, Castiel. You're a good kid," Mary approves.

"Thank you Mrs. Winchester," Cas nods and leans down, kissing Dean's head. 

Dean wakes up briefly to reposition himself in Cas's arms with his head laying on the angel's chest. Cas is confused at first, but brightens at Dean cuddling back into his warmth. 

"Mine," Dean mutters. 

"Yours," Cas agrees.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jophiel has a nightmare, which leads to a panic attack. A bad one.

/// The flames are licking up her arms as she fights the demons, stabbing them and using what her mother and father taught her. She doesn't know how she got here, but all she knows is that her parents are here, and that she needs to save them. Fast. 

Jo senses Castiel's Grace from a mile away. She hears Dean's screams. She hears the impact of something hitting him and a thump to the concrete floor. 

"You son of a bitch! Leave him alone, or I swear to God I'll kill you!" Castiel's angry voice could be heard from all the way across the country because it was so loud. 

What happened to Dean? 

She charges into the room with her eyes almost glowing blue when she sees Dean laying on the floor unconscious. His leg seems to be broken, and there's blood caked everywhere. His shirt is torn way beyond repair, showing the scars and anti possession tattoo on his bloody chest. 

"Dad!" she screams, running towards him. She's thrown back onto the hard wall, pinned to it by a force even she cannot break. 

"Well would you look at that? I got the entire little disgustingly dysfunctional family. An angel, a hunter, a Winchester at that, and a nephilm. Don't you know that nephilms are illegal, Cassie?" a voice says, chuckling darkly. 

"Who the hell are you?" Jo growls. 

"They never told you about me? Rude," he pouts. "No matter. I'm your Uncle Luci."

"As in Lucifer?"

"Sure am, kiddo," Lucifer says. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jo asks through clenched teeth. 

"Because, one, I can. And two, Mommy over here didn't finish his sentence in Hell before Daddy marked him up and saved his angst ridden ass. Your mommy still has time down here that he has to finish, and the best way to assure that is if I get rid of the distractions," Lucifer sighs. "But since he's getting boring and old, I figure 'why not take the closest thing?'. And that would be his daughter, Jophiel Mary Winchester.

"Your parents will still be a distraction, of course. So, let's just exterminate them now, shall we?" Lucifer snaps his fingers and Dean awakens with a grown of pain. He looks around, eyes locking on his daughter. 

"Jo?" Dean croaks out. 

"Dad, it's gonna be okay," she smiles sadly. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"This won't hurt a bit," Lucifer twists his hand, breaking Dean's neck. 

"Dean! NO!" Castiel cries out, fighting the shackles to save his boyfriend. 

"And you. I can't say I want to do this, Castiel. You're my baby brother, but you see this thing you got going here? This love? This family? It's gonna kill you, so it's best to just be cured of it," the Devil snaps his fingers, draining Cas's Grace. Castiel screams as his Grace is torn out of him. 

"I love you, my little bee. Stay strong for me and your mother, alright?" Castiel rasps.

"I love you too, Father," Jo smiles weakly. Her smile quickly fades as she sees her father go limp in the shackles. "Father? Father!"

The flames get higher and hotter, consuming her body. The last thing she hears is the dark cackle of Lucifer himself before she screams and everything burns.///

"NO!" She yells and flies up from her bed. Jo quickly gets up and runs into the living room where she sees Dean relaxing. 

"Mom!" She runs to Dean and falls into his arms, sobs and fear racking her body. "Mom, don't you EVER leave me. Where's Daddy?"

"Princess, what happened?" Dean asks, shocked by his daughter's outburst and the name he was addressed by. 

Jo hasn't called him 'Mom' since she turned 6, when she realized Dean was a guy and that Moms are girls. 

"It's Lucifer! He's c-coming for me, you, and Daddy! Momma, make it stop!" Jo cries. "I don't want you and Daddy to die!"

Dean's eyes widen. "Shh.. No, baby. Me and Daddy aren't gonna die, I promise. We're too good," he runs his fingers through her long, dirty blonde hair. 

"Lucifer said I'm going to H-Hell!" 

This breaks Dean down even more. His mom is sitting across from him, hand over her mouth from shock. John left hours ago, claiming he needs air and some booze. Castiel went to get some food and a surprise for Jophiel. 

"Mom, get my phone from the table please?" Dean asks quietly. He looks at his daughter. "Hey, I'm gonna call Uncle Sammy, okay? He can help you more than I can."

"Don't leave me please!" She begs.

"I'm not leaving you, I swear," Dean frowns, worried for Jophiel. 

He dials in Sam's number when Mary gave him his phone. 

"Hey, Dean! What's up?" Sam greets happily. He giggles and whines, "Stooop it, Gaaabe."

"There's an emergency, Sam," Dean says, ignoring the adorableness of the archangel and his brother. "I need you and Gabe to get over here, like, yesterday."

"What's wrong?" Sam's playful expression disappears immediately. 

"My daughter is having a panic attack because she's dreaming about Hell and Lucifer," Dean says. "Now haul ass over here." He hangs up, returning to soothe his 16 year old. 

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here," he whispers, holding her close. "No one is gonna hurt me, you, or Daddy. Daddy would kick their ass, for one," he smiles a little, making Jo smile slightly. "There's that beautiful smile I've been wanting to see."

"M-Mommy, where's Daddy?" She says hoarsely.

"Daddy's gonna be back soon, I promise. He went to the store. I can call him if you want," he says softly. 

"Y-yeah," she replies, breaths coming out ragged. 

Mary feels horrible. She doesn't know what to do on this situation, so she just watches her son talk to his daughter like any loving mother would. She watches him hold her close and rock her gently, whispering reassurances into her ear. Mary sees the resemblance and where Dean learned to act this way. She remembers doing this for Dean, which was passed on for when Dean raised Sam. 

A few minutes later, Sam and Gabriel pop into the room. Sam's hand is over his huge stomach unconsciously. He doesn't notice their mother until he hears a small gasp. He whips his head around, making his now slightly longer bangs fly into his eyes. Sam flips his head, the hair flying from his eyes. 

"Mom?" Sam asks quietly, blown away by this. 

"Sammy," Mary smiles warmly, walking towards him and hugging him, not too tightly though. "I missed you so much." She runs her fingers through Sam's hair lovingly. 

"Missed you too, Mom," he grunts a little, feeling the baby kick. He laughs slightly, rubbing his stomach gently. He looks down on his stomach. "Hey, you. Be nice." Another kick. "Ow! That's your grandma, chill out!" He laughs again, still rubbing his abdomen. 

"How far are you?" Mary asks. 

"About 8 months," he replies. "You don't have a problem with it?"

She rests a hand on his side shoulder. "Honey, whoever you're happy with doesn't matter to me. As long as you aren't doing drugs and being a dick to anyone for no reason, you're good in my book."

"He punched me dead in the throat yesterday," Gabriel points out from the living room. 

"So you must be the loving boyfriend," Mary smiles. "Mary Winchester. Nice to meet you."

"Actually, I'm his husband now. We're WAY past that base," Gabriel says. "Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord." He rolls his honey colored eyes. "Nice to meet the woman who made this handsome man for me."

Sam blushes and whines, "Gaaaabeee. Stooopp." He shoves the archangel lightly, making him chuckle.   
"Mommy?" Jo asks quietly. 

"Yeah, baby?" Dean answers, now rocking her gently. 

"Can you sing to me?" 

"You know I don't sing that well."

"You sing really well, Mommy. Please?" She gives her mother the puppy eyes. 

He sighs, giving in. He cards his calloused but gentle fingers through her hair as he sings softly. 

" Oh the summer time is coming  
And the trees are sweetly blooming  
Where the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around the blooming heather  
Would you go, lassie, go?

And we'll all go together  
Where the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around the blooming heather  
Would you go, lassie, go?

And I will build my love a bower   
And yon pure crystal fountain  
And around it I will place  
All the colors of the mountain  
Would you go, lassie, go?

And we'll all go together  
Where the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around the blooming heather  
Would you go, lassie, go?

And If my true love's gone  
I will surely find another  
And to her I will sing  
Things that make her know I want her

Would you go, lassie, go?  
And we'll all go together  
Where the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around blooming heather

Would you go, lassie, go?"

Once Dean finishes singing, Jophiel is fast asleep, cuddled into his lap. Everyone has gathered around him, listening to him sing without him noticing. 

"That was amazing, Dean," Mary says suddenly, making Dean jump slightly. 

"Yeah, man. You defiantly got Mom's singing voice," Sam joins in. 

"Pretty damn good, Winchester," Gabriel agrees.

"I have to peeee!" Sam announces, shuffling towards the bathroom in the hallway. The other three laugh. 

"Hey, Cas. Get your ass over here ASAP. Your little bee needs you," Dean mumbles as Gabriel and Mary are talking about Sam and Gabriel's baby. They didn't hear Dean's quiet prayer.

"So how is the baby going to be born? Won't it need breast milk and stuff?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, Sammy has that covered already. When this kind of stuff happens, guys start getting girl parts, depending on what you want. Sam would totally rather be cut up like a turkey than the natural thing or whatever," Gabriel explains. 

"Interesting," Mary says. 

"So my baby brother is gonna have boobs?" Dean laughs.

"Dean, shut up. You had them too when you were pregnant with Jophiel. You were super sensitive and super emotional that even baby Cassie was scared," Gabriel sticks out his tongue. 

"Ooh, details," Mary says, smirking. 

"Dean cried when Cas wasn't there. He cried when he didn't get what he wanted. He cried when Cassie cuddled him over nothing. I remember him saying 'But baby, what if you leave me, or the baby doesn't like me?' and all kinds of other stuff.

"Bite me," Dean blushes. 

"That's Cas's job," Gabriel laughs as Dean blushes more. "Now you can't hide in your Daddy's trenchcoat now, can you?"

When Dean was about to scream, he felt a kiss on his head. 

"Hello Dean. Gabriel, leave him alone. Mine," he says protectively. 

God, Dean loves his angel.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's performance. Destiel smut.

Jo opens her eyes slowly looking around. She feels a soft breath, so she looks up to see Dean protectively curled up around her thin body. Dean's arms are wrapped around her waist and one is draped over her collarbone area as if she's a teddy bear. She looks out the window, seeing that it's about 2:00 in the afternoon. Her phone starts ringing out the guitar solo to "Back in Black" by AC/DC, signaling her best friend, Melody, is calling. 

She wiggles out of her mother's death grip, making sure not to wake him. She picks up her phone with, "Hey, Mel. What's up?" Her tired voice says. 

"Where were you last night?" Melody asks.

"I was at home with my Dad's mom. Why?" Jo asks.

"Jophiel Winchester! We had a rehearsal for our performance tonight at the pep rally tonight! Dude, this is huge! Don't tell me you forgot!" Melody screeches. 

Jo gasps. "Shit! Mel, I am SO sorry. A lot happened last night, something I'll explain later. I'll be there tonight, I swear on Lacey Sturm!" 

"Yeah, you'd better! Go take a shower. You sound like crap, and we can't have that voice giving out tonight. Go, solider!" 

"But-"

"Nope. No buts. Shane was asking about you, so you'd better pretty yourself up tonight."

"Shane? As in the Shane Lockwood that I love to bits?" Jo says with disbelief.  
"That's the only Shane we know, and that you've been crushing on since freshman year," Melody laughs. "He was asking where you were because he wanted to talk to you about something. Prom maybe."

Jo practically chokes on air. "Prom?" She squeaks.

"Yes, Prom, Jo. Now, go, or I'll tell him you moved," Melody warns. 

"Okay, bye!" She quickly hangs up, and squeals with happiness quietly, sprinting to the bathroom to take a shower.  
\---

Dean wakes up a little while later, panicking when he doesn't see his daughter in his arms. 

"Jo!" He yells, not caring if anyone is still asleep. 

"I'm in my room!" Jo calls back. Dean walks into her room to find her straightening her hair. 

"Woah, where are you going so fancied up?" Dean asks. 

"I have a pep rally tonight with the band, and I totally and completely forgot about it, which leads me to me rushing around go get ready," she says, not taking her eyes off the mirror in front of her. "Damn it! I have a goddamn pimple! Son of a bitch!" She growls the last line just as Dean does. 

"I think there's something more to this story," Sam's voice rings out from the doorframe. "Dean. Out."

"But-" 

"Nope. Don't argue with a pregnant man now. Out, Dean," he orders, pointing out the door. Dean sighs, pouting and walking out the room. Sam smiles and walks in, sitting on her bed. "Now, who is this boy?"

"What are you talking about, Uncle Sammy?" she lies.

"That's another thing you don't do: you don't lie to a pregnant man. Especially me, like, ever. I know it's a boy because I used to do pretty much exactly what you're doing when I was trying to get your Uncle Gabe's attention."

"You straightened your hair?"

"Once or twice, actually. I had literally every hair product known to the Earth at the time," he chuckles a little. "I used to wear a whole lot tighter clothes, which Gabriel LOVED, by the way. Clearly, since you're wearing your whole gothic thing like you usually do, you're trying to impress someone. But since you're putting more effort into it, it's for either a boy or a girl. So who is it?" Sam deduces. 

She sighs. "Shane Lockwood."

"No way. That emo looking guy with the black hair and those ice blue, almost white eyes?" 

"Yes! How did you know?" 

"Dude, I see him at the mall all the time! He's totally hot. Go for it!" Sam encourages her. 

"I can't just go for it! He's Shane!" Jo says frantically. 

"What, is he a douche bag or something?"

"No! He's a total sweetheart who loves kids and animals," Jo explains, now teasing her hair with a comb. 

"Exactly! If he mentions you first, it totally means he likes you! And it's not like he's gonna bite your head off."

"Yeah, well. I'm not one for rejection soooo.." She drifts off with the sentence. 

"You sound just like your mom," he sighs. "Who can deny you? You're Jophiel freaking Winchester! You're a Winchester, not a Loosechester, so just do it!"

"Don't let your dreams be dreams!" They both say in tandem, laughing afterwards. 

Sam gets up from her bed and places his large moose paws on her shoulders which are covered in Dean's black leather jacket. "Look at you, honey. You're beautiful. If he doesn't like you, then that's his problem. You're an awesome girl, and he'll be begging for you one day." 

She smiles. "Thanks Uncle Sammy. You're such a girl sometimes, and I love you for it." Sam laughs and shoves her lightly. 

"Thanks," he says with sarcasm. "Look at me." Jo swivels around, facing her uncle. 

Sam adjusts her beanie and makes sure her four ear rings are in right. He rubs his pinkie under her eye to even her makeup, and flattens down her shirt. He steps back and looks at her up and down. 

"Oh yeah. You're ready, honey. Now kiss your mom and dad, and get your ass out of here. Go get you some Shane," Sam then realises something. "But no sex and no getting pregnant yet, alright? You can have sex on Prom night. Deal?"

Jo blushes deeply. "I'm not having sex anytime soon, Uncle Sammy!" 

"That's what I said, but look at me now," Sam rubs his huge stomach. 

"Alright, Dad. I'm leaving. Meet me over there, yeah?" Jo says, kissing Dean's cheek. 

"Sure. I'll be there by..?"

"6:30. That's when we preform," Jo says. 

"Alright. See you then. Good luck, angel. Father's watching you right now," he says. 

"I know he is. I hope he comes to watch me preform," she sighs sadly, but keeps a smile. A sad one, nonetheless. 

"There's a possibility," Dean smiles a little. "Keep your head up, kiddo. Remember what Father thought you, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, angel." Dean tosses her the keys to the Impala. She catches them and walks out the door, driving off as soon as she gets in the car. 

\----------

She walks through the doors of the gym, seeing the lights change around to the colors of the school, blue and grey. 

"Hey, Jo," a deep, but sweet voice says. She swallows nervously before turning around. 

"H-Hey, Shane! What's up, man?" She says confidently. 

"Nothing much. Just figured I'd come by and wise you good luck tonight. How have you been?" 

"Fine. My dad's parents showed up out of no where the other day. My grandpa's a douche, but my grandma is awesome."

"That's awesome to hear! I'm happy you're happy, Jo. Well, uh. Talk to you later?" Shane suggests awkwardly.  
"Oh, y-yeah! Sure!" Jo agrees. 

"Meet me backstage after your performance, okay?"

"Got it. See ya."

See ya? Really, Jophiel? she thinks to herself, facepalming. 

Nothing much, Shane? Really? Shane slaps himself in the head as he walks away to meet his other friends.  
\-----

"Dean," Cas says, smiling a little as he sits down next to the ex hunter. 

"Hey, Cas," he smiles back. "Where have you been flying off too lately?"

"Heaven and back. Then other places where you don't need to know about yet," Cas says, leaning in and kissing Dean's cheek. 

"Where are these places?" Dean tilts his head back slightly, giving Cas more room to kiss. 

"A surprise for you. It's something I've been working on for the longest time," he kisses down the side of his neck. "I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, baby. I miss you, though."

"I miss you too. I want you home more," Dean pouts. 

"Don't pout, beautiful. I'm home now, so don't be upset with me," he sucks gently on Dean's collarbone. Thank God Mary went out somewhere. 

"I am upset with you. But you know what could make me really happy?"

"I think I do," Castiel smirks. He lifts Dean up and carries him over his shoulder to their bedroom, laying him in the middle of the bed. 

"You know me so well," Dean breathes out as Cas pulls his shirt off, kissing his chest and sucking dark bruises on it. 

"Of course I do," Cas mumbles, kissing his way down to Dean's jeans, pulling them away immediately. 

He licks the inside of Dean's thighs, making him shudder. 

"C-Cas, don't be like that," Dean laughs nervously. 

"Be like what?" Castiel teases and licks closer to his cock, but doesn't touch it. 

"Don't tease me," Dean frowns. 

"What do you say?" Cas licks closer, still not touching it. 

"Please Daddy. I've been a good boy," Dean begs. 

"Good boy you have been," he pulls down his boxers, pickings long stripe down his length. Dean moans quietly. 

He licks the tip gently, twirling his tongue around the head. Dean groans, arching his hips up slightly. 

"More," he breaths out. "Please Daddy."

Cas takes him in his mouth, sucking roughly. Dean moans loudly, bucking his hips up more. 

Yeah, Dean wasn't quiet when it comes to sex with Cas. Like, ever. 

"O-Oh God."

Cas smirks and licks around again, swirling his tongue around the head again. 

"D-Daddy," Dean gets out. "Fuck me."

"You want that, baby?" the angel asks smugly. 

"Please," he begs. 

Dean is also very submissive. He moans like a slut and responds to everything. 

Cas puts two fingers by Dean's mouth. "Suck them." Dean takes them in his mouth, sucking and licking all over them, coating them in spit. 

After a minute or two, Cas takes them out and replaces them right by Dean's entrance. "Ready?" 

Dean nods. 

Cas pushes one finger inside of him, making Dean gasp in both pain and pleasure. He pushes back on the finger, loving the feel of it. 

Before he knows it, there's another finger inside of him. Dean moans loudly as a finger massages his prostate. 

"A-ah! G-God, Daddy," he groans, arching his back off the bed. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He growls seductively. 

"Yes! Oh, fuck! Fuck me! God, I need you inside me right now, oh my fuck."

"Alright, baby," he slips off his boxers and slacks, throwing them to the floor. He positions himself and slides into Dean's entrance slowly, careful not to hurt him. 

Dean moans like a slut when Cas finds his prostate again. Cas slams into it, making Dean cry out with pleasure. 

"Oh, Daddy. Harder!" He pushes back on Cas's cock. 

"So hot, Dean," Cas mutters in his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Close, Daddy. Very close. I need you harder. I'm not gonna break, harder!" 

Cas slams onto his prostate, and that's what takes Dean off the edge. He's coming with white, thick ropes, arching his back. Cas follows not too long after.

They ride out their orgasm together before Cas pulls out, collapsing beside Dean on the bed, both panting. 

Dean looks over at the time and gasps, shooting up. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelps, jumping up and running to the shower. 

"Woah, baby!" (Pronounced BEY-BAY!) "What's going on?" 

"Jo's singing in, like, an hour for her pep rally and wants me to go! Holy fuck I totally forgot!" He yells back. 

"I'll come!" He chases after his boyfriend, jumping in the shower with him.  
\-----

Jo stands on stage, looking at the crowd with a determined and confident stance. Her eyes lock on Shane and her mom. Then she sees him.

Her dad. 

"Father?" She squeaks through the mic. Castiel smiles and waves at his daughter, and she hears her father's voice in her head:

"I told you I'd always be here. I love you, my little bee. Good luck tonight."

Jo smiles. "Alright, who's ready to scream?" She says into the microphone, making the crowd yell back in happiness. "Then let's get this started! Lawrence High, it's time to have a hell of a party! Tonight is our last pep rally of high school, something we can never her back. So, without further ado, let's start!"

The crowd roars with happiness as the music from her hand starts. She intensively grasps the microphone in her black gloves hands. 

" It's like being in love  
You rob your own mind  
And defile your bed  
You ignore the fate  
Of the players who  
Both end up dead

And you pretend for us  
And you pretend for them  
This fairy tale will make them jealous of you

But it's not the kind  
The kind you talked about  
And it's just the kind that rips the clothing off your mind

She is feeding you  
And you lie with her  
And for the first time your right arm becomes useful  
As you sin with it  
You wanna cut it off  
But instead you thank god for all of the wrong you do

But it's not the kind  
The kind you talked about  
And it's just the kind that rips the clothing off your mind

She is feeding you  
And you lie with her  
And for the first time your right arm becomes useful  
As you sin with it  
You wanna cut it off  
But instead you thank god for all of the wrong you do

Yeah well then you thought wrong  
'Cause you can't serve God and money  
You can serve one or the other

You cut the cord today  
With God’s hand  
To hold yours steady  
He waits for you to apply the pressure  
The warmth of His breath  
Wrapped in His words  
As He repeats His Truth after Truth after Truth after Truth

And it's just the kind  
The kind you talked about  
And it's just the kind  
That clothes your mind with Christ  
He is feeding you  
And you know the truth  
And I pray this is the last song I will sing to you

And it's just the kind  
The kind you talk about  
And it's just the kind  
That clothes your mind with Christ  
He is feeding you  
And you know the truth  
And I pray this is the last song I will sing to you!"

Then she screams: 

" I’m sorry Father  
I’m sorry sister  
I’m sorry brother  
I’m sorry Father

I’m sorry Father  
I’m sorry sister  
I’m sorry brother  
I’m sorry everybody!"

The crowd screams, proud of her. She smiles. "That was our new song, The Kind. I hope you guys liked it!" 

So the night goes on great. 

Then Shane beckons her to the hallway.

"What's up, man?" She asks coolly. 

"So I- uh. I.." He stutters. "I wanted to know if you uh.. wanted to uh, you know. Go to Prom with me?" His voice cracks on the last sentence.  
She freezes. Her heart flutters. She literally cannot even right now. 

Jophiel can't even believe what just happened. Shane Lockwood just asked her out. To Prom.

Holy.

Fuck.

 

But then she realises that she hasn't answered him. 

"Yeah, sure! I can't wait!" She quickly kisses his cheek. "See you later, Shane." She smiles over her shoulder before running off. -----

"OH MY GOD, UNCLE SAMMY!" Jo yells with happiness, bursting through her uncle's door. 

"He asked you to Prom, didn't he?" Sam asks, equally excited. 

"YES!" She screams, happier than she's ever been. Sam squeals, happy for her and tackles her in a tight hug. 

"Oh my God, I'm taking you dress shopping, and I'm gonna get you anything you want, okay?" He says. 

"Okay! I cannot even right now," she says. 

"I know you can't. I'm happy for you, kiddo!" Sam smiles. 

Jo can't believe it. 

She's going to Prom with the hottest guy in the history of guys.

Shane Alexander Lockwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I'm so happy y'all are liking my stuff lately. It makes me sure happy to see a good comment! 
> 
> This was my first time writing a smut, so please don't hate me!


End file.
